


Oceans

by Britishapparel



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, for samo day, squint for jeongsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britishapparel/pseuds/Britishapparel
Summary: Momo and Sana are trying to get by in their small apartment and are fresh out of collegeor the samo au where they're best friends that were maybe never just best friends.{soulamtes au][based on Oceans by Seafret]





	Oceans

**Author's Note:**

> every-time i hear this song i think of samo and although this is late for their 7th anniversary in jyp i had to write this

Momo had always fallen for the idea of soulmates, there was firm belief inside of her that everybody had multiple soulmates; whether they be platonic or romantic. From the moment that Minatozaki Sana entered her life, she knew. Knew they were connected in some way. All throughout their four years at university they just got closer and closer. Momo knew they were soulmates, meant to meet. Nobody knew Momo the way Sana did.

There isn't one moment that she can pinpoint as the moment she knew Sana was her soulmate, it was a natural realisation. Their second year was when they became roommates and got even closer, if that was possible. Since then, the late nights spent talking about nothing and everything, the long days of cramming before a big exam, the days spent just being together doing nothing special but it being special because they were together, was what made it true. It wasn't some big grand gesture or realisation for Momo, it was just Sana. Everything about Sana.

Both girls knew what they wanted after they graduated. This meant that when Momo decided to move Korea to follow her passion, Sana was her biggest support system and decided to join her on the new venture. It was tough, they had practically no money and no real language skills, but they made it work. They managed to find a small one bed apartment, it wasn't the nicest or most luxurious place in the world but it was something, a start, something to build on. It was comfortable, they had a couch and a TV and each other, that was all they really needed. Being close to one another and sharing wasn't really an issue after their three years of sharing together at university. They learned to share everything and get comfortable with it, personal space had never been an issue for the two.

They had been in Korea for around four months when things became different between the two, for Momo anyway. She saw the younger girl in a different light, Sana had always been the more outgoing and confident of the two and that increased after moving to a different country. She learned the language a lot faster than Momo did and easily made friends, Momo became friends with her friends through their association with Sana. Now there was a group of nine. Momo did bring two friends to the group though, Mina, a fellow Japanese woman who decided to move across to Korea to follow a career in dance. Mina brought her girlfriend, Chaeyoung, who she had met in college in Japan, and Momo considered those two, aside from Sana, her closest friends.

People had always gravitated towards Sana, that was something Momo had noticed throughout their time together, people were drawn to her humour and her talent, and her beauty. Sana always came back though and at the end of the day it was always just Momo and Sana. They were a shining light in each others lives and nothing would change that.

Mina hadn't known Momo and Sana for long when she told Momo that for best friends, they didn't really act like best friends. Mina was observant and she didn't fail to pick up on the way they looked at each, or the way they treated each other. She also tried to give them the push they needed by musing just how comfortable they must be with each other to share, well everything, and how awkward it would get if one of them wanted to bring someone home to find they shared a bed with their roommate; to which Momo easily assured her that the pair made rules for that sort of thing. Meaning nobody came back to their apartment if the other one was home. 

Then Momo got thinking about potentially meeting someone, she looked around her friend group and none of them were a great choice: Nayeon had been in a serious relationship for three years, Jihyo was focused on her singing career, Dahyun was seeing someone from her apartment building and Tzuyu from their dance studio was seeing an older woman. Obviously Mina and Chaeyoung were out the equation. Nobody who Momo had even met in passing had managed to make their way into her mind again. Mina told her she just needed to wait and the right person would come along when she least expected it.

It wasn't until Sana introduced Jeongyeon from across the hall that Momo realised Sana wasn't just her platonic soulmate and that maybe she wanted more between her and Sana, maybe she  _needed more._

_"Your jealous."_ She remembers Mina telling her one night when all the friends were gathered in her and Chaeyoung's apartment for some drinks on a Friday night and once again she was the most observant and saw how Momo was practically burning holes in Jeongyeon's back as she conversed with Sana and was sitting too close to her, for Momo's liking anyway.

_"It's okay if you like her, just don't let it eat you up inside."_  Was something the younger girl also said to her that night, Momo's been trying not to let it get at her but then Sana looks at her for a moment too long and she forgets everything. The she sees Jeongyeon walking Sana to the dance studio which is ridiculous because it's a two minute walk and Momo curses herself because if she wasn't always late she'd be the one walking with her.

_"She always comes home to you though and you two tell each other everything. If something was going on with Jeongyeon. You'd be the first to know."_ Momo remembers how Chaeyoung tried to reassure her and that logic worked well for a while until Sana and Jeongyeon started going to drinks together, alone, without the rest of the group and Momo found herself jealous once more.

 

*******

 

Momo really enjoyed life in Korea. She always tried to make sure that she stayed positive, one of the things that made that easier was living with Sana, who was always in a good mood. Sure their apartment wasn't great but the rent was low and it was just across the street from their dance studio where they trained and Momo got a lot of work, dancing in music videos and on music shows, she had no complaints about her career. Although the apartment although affordable did have it's downsides. The heating was constantly breaking and the sleazy landlord who always tried to hit on the girls were the main ones. Jeongyeon said about how she had just given up trying to get her heating fixed and was looking for a new apartment, which made Momo very happy. Sleep was also sometimes hard to come by, two young men, originally from Busan, lived next door to them and insisted on blasting their rap music until the early hours of the morning, every single day.   

"You know how we thought it was just the heating that was broken? Well now we have no hot water. I managed to wash some dishes and I think they'll be enough for one shower in the tank." Sana spoke and Momo sighed as she took a seat on one the counters in the kitchen. She opened a cupboard and pulled out a box of cereal before Sana handed her a bowl, a spoon and some milk.

"You take the shower, I've got rehearsals all day so I'll shower at the studio later. I'll call and see if someone can come out tomorrow to try and fix it, if it can even be fixed." Momo replied as she prepared her breakfast, Sana shook her head slightly before sitting opposite Momo on the counter.

"Already tried. Nobody can come for at least a week. Once I told them the address they said it could be even longer, apparently this building and everything inside of it is so old it would all need replacing which the landlord would never agree it. This is also the worst winter for five years, as every company kept telling me. I don't think there's anything we can do except shower at the studio and wait it out." Sana spoke sadly, unlike Momo she sometimes found it hard to stay positive in their new life. Her work was coming in and she was performing but nowhere as near as much as Momo and although she never showed it outwardly, sometimes she wanted nothing more than to go back to Japan and try to build a career there instead.

"Do you think Mina knows how to fix a broken boiler?" Momo questioned trying to lighten the mood, Sana rolled her eyes and got off from the counter before putting some dishes away.

"She doesn't, I already called her but she's busy with Chaeyoung today anyway...I swear those two are so in love. I can't imagine being in a relationship that serious at our age." Sana spoke and Momo immediately shook her head and pointed her spoon at the younger girl, showing her disagreement.

"I mean they've been together for two years and Mina says everyday feels like the beginning. They're crazy about each other. I would want that. Wouldn't you?" Momo spoke and Sana just looked at her. She didn't know the older girl felt like that.

"It would be nice but right now I'd just like to not have to wear three layers in my apartment to be a little less than freezing." Sana spoke somewhat sadly before making her way to the bathroom and closing the door behind her. She left her phone in the kitchen and it sounded just as the shower turned on, Momo debated taking it to her but thought against that with everything she was currently feeling. She didn't take the phone to Sana but that didn't mean she didn't take a quick look at who had messaged her.

**_Yoo Jeongyeon:_ **

_The offer still stands, if you're interested?_

Momo wishes she had never looked at the phone.

 

******

 

"You okay? You're half a step behind everyone else." Mina pointed out to Momo, who knew she wasn't performing at her best. She didn't have any excuse not to be, the rules of the studio were that any problems get left at the door. That was so that nothing would interfere with practice but no matter how hard she tried her focus was elsewhere.

It was 7 PM now and Momo had finished her practice for the day, Sana was still at the studio as well which Momo couldn't understand because she had finished her practice at 3 PM. She didn't have chance to ask as Jeongyeon entered the studio and quickly left with Sana.

"I was wondering why she was still here," Lisa, another of the dancers, approached Momo, "that her girlfriend?" The Thai girl asked and Momo shook her head.

"I don't know." She responded simply, which seemed to be enough for her as she headed off to the changing rooms, leaving Mina and Momo alone in their practice room.

"So that's what today was all about." Mina started and Momo knew exactly what she meant, she collected her things and took a seat with her back against one of the mirrors, Mina followed suit.

"Jeongyeon messaged her this morning, something about an offer still standing. I guess that's why she came to get her tonight." Momo spoke, rubbing her hands across her face to try and wake herself up after the exhausting day.

"It might not be what you think. It could be something completely friendly and you're just letting your feelings get in the way." Mina reasoned and Momo knew she was right.

"You know I hate that you're always right." Momo muttered as Mina pulled out her phone and passed across to Momo with an email open. "What's this?" She asked the younger Japanese girl.

"Lia Kim wants us at her new studio. She wants us to be her apprentices." Mina spoke simply and Momo read the email again, carefully.

"Why us?" She asked, handing the phone back to Mina who placed it in her pocket.

"She saw our performance, with Lisa, and she asked for us three. I think it's a great opportunity. No more sporadic work, a good salary. More in a week then we earn in a month now and a chance to learn from the top choreographer in this country." Mina spoke and Momo knew the younger girl had already decided that she was going to take this opportunity.

"What did Lisa say?" Momo questioned, she didn't want to make any decisions until she knew the youngest of the three was on-board.

"She's in." Mina replied and Momo smiled at her.

"Then let's do it."

 

*******   
  


Momo entered her apartment at around midnight and found Sana sat on the couch watching TV. "Where were you? I thought you finished at 7?" She asked sternly, the two had always agreed to let the other know if they were going to be home late, or if any plans changed so Sana worried when she didn't hear anything from Momo.

"I was celebrating with Mina and Lisa." The older girl spoke before going to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water from it.

"Celebrating?" Sana turned the TV off to give Momo her full attention.

"Lia Kim wants us three to go to her studio and be her apprentices." Momo stated, taking a seat next to Sana on the couch.

"And what did you say?" Sana almost requested.

"We said yes. I will be leaving our studio. This is something I couldn't say no to." Momo spoke, more reasoned, compared to before where she was just happy. This was the logical thing for her to do, this move could secure her future, not just in Korea but in the industry that she loved.

"Well then I'm happy for you. There's something I need to tell you as well." Sana spoke, not making eye contact and Momo really didn't like where this was going.

"Okay...That doesn't sound ominous at all." Momo dragged out and Sana rolled her eyes at the older girl.

"Well, as you know we've been having some problems with the apartment and so has Jeongyeon. So we thought we would move, together. We found somewhere that's not too far from here and not too expensive either but I told her I wouldn't go if you weren't cool with it." Sana spoke, it was like she was hoping for Momo's approval.

"So we'll live with Jeongyeon?" Momo didn't like that idea much at all.

"No...I'll live with Jeongyeon. This is good though because if you're going to get better pay then you could find something better for yourself." Sana spoke and now Momo  _really_ didn't like this.

"I start next month. When are you moving?" Momo questioned and once again Sana couldn't look at her.

"We get the keys next week." She spoke softly.

"What about rent, how can I afford this on my own?" Momo spoke, gesturing to their apartment around them. Once she started her new job she could easily move somewhere else but right now she needed Sana's half to be able to keep up the rent.

"I can give you the money for this month. I spoke to the landlord and he said because there is so much wrong with it we don't have to see out our contract and can move anytime. If you don't want me to go, just say." Momo really wanted to tell Sana to not go but even though Sana tried to hide it, she could see how miserable she was in this apartment and she didn't want to be the reason she was unhappy.

"No. You should go. Go with Jeongyeon. I'll see if Mina or Lisa will put me up until we start at the new studio. Let's just get out of here." Momo spoke, trying to convince Sana, and herself, that she was actually okay with this.

 

*******

 

"So she's moving in with Jeongyeon?" Chaeyoung asked as she placed three drinks down in the centre of the table she, Mina and Momo were sharing. Momo took one and immediately began to drink it.

"Yeah so I need to find somewhere else to live. I can hardly blame her, our apartment makes her feel awful and deserves to be happy." Momo spoke, looking into her drink. Mina and Chaeyoung caught eyes for a second and shared a small smile.

"We have a spare room you could use until you find something, it won't be any trouble." Mina spoke for the couple and Momo smiled at her.

"I'd really appreciate that." 

Momo didn't leave the bar for a few more hours and when she entered her apartment Sana could practically smell the alcohol on her.

"You didn't tell me you were going drinking again." Sana spoke, just as stern as the previous night. Momo slid herself over the arm of the couch and positioned herself close to Sana, who moved back slightly at the strong smell of alcohol radiating for the other girl.

"I was with Mina and Chaeyoung. They're giving me their spare room so you can move in with Jeongyeon whenever you like." Momo spoke and Sana could instantly tell she wasn't happy about the situation.

"If you don't want me to go just say, Momo." Sana returned and Momo rolled her eyes.

"Go! Move in with Jeongyeon and be happy because clearly you aren't happy here with me." Momo spoke sadly and Sana sighed.

"This isn't about you Momo, it's about this building and me wanting something better for myself. Am I not allowed to want that?" Sana looked over at Momo who's gaze was fixed on a plastic potted plant on their coffee table.

"No I get it. If I were you I'd want to live with Jeongyeon too. She's super nice and really pretty and her family's rich. What's not to like?" Momo started and Sana pondered on why the older girl was acting the way she was. "I mean she has everything I don't, right? She's perfect for you. You are her will be perfect." Momo slurred slightly towards the end of what she saying but Sana caught all of it, by now she was a master in picking up on the older girl's drunken words.

"I told you, this isn't about Jeongyeon. This is about me." Sana defended, it was the truth after all.

"I see...It's about you wanting to get away from me, is that it?" Momo questioned sadly.

"I can wait until we find something together if that's what you want." Sana spoke, making Momo look at her now.

"Don't bother, Mina and Chaeyoung are giving me their spare room." Momo told and Sana sighed. Normally she could read the older girl well but right now she was struggling. 

"Why are you acting like this?" Sana questioned.

"Isn't it obvious?" Momo spoke and leaned closer to Sana. "I am in love with you." She continued, Sana's eyes went wide. "I didn't even realise myself until Mina started pointing things out but it's true. I love you Minatozaki Sana. I love you and I'm jealous of Yoo Jeongyeon because I love you and you like her and she likes you and you'll never like me." Momo moved away from Sana and leaned back against the couch before beginning to giggle. Sana didn't know if Momo actually meant what she said or if was just the alcohol talking.

"Why did you never tell me?" Sana wanted to see if Momo actually meant what she was saying.

"How could I? You've been spending practically every waking moment with Yoo fucking Jeongyeon." Momo now didn't sound sad, she sounded angry and hurt. "There was so many times when I wanted to tell you but she always ruined the moment. Maybe it's a sign that I need to move on and find someone else. Someone who I deserve because I certainly don't deserve you, Sana. No, you need someone like Jeongyeon who has a bright future not someone like me who can barely string three sentence together and relies on her talent to get by." Momo now sounded sad again and Sana reached across and caressed her cheek to make her look a ther once more.

"What if I told you I wanted you as well?" Sana asked and Momo lied.

"I'd call you a liar." Momo spoke before making her way their bedroom. Sana quickly stood and followed her.

"What so you get to say your piece but as soon as I want to, I'm a liar?" Sana was now the one who was angry.

"You'd never feel that way about me that's why I never told you." Momo defends and Sana steps closer to her.

"Are you trying to tell me how I feel?" Sana sighed. "Momo, why do you think I never pursued anything with anyone who was ever interested in me? I made that stupid rule of never bringing anyone home so that I wouldn't have to see you with anyone else. I'm not moving because I like Jeongyeon. I'm telling you the truth, Momo." Sana was almost pleading with the older girl now. She held onto her still so Momo had no choice but to talk about this.

Momo leaned in and kissed Sana fiercely. Sana pulled back for a moment and looked at the older girl. "You're drunk." Sana remembered, she didn't want Momo to forget this the next morning.

"I won't forget this, I promise." She leaned back in and gently connected their lips once more, Sana pulled away and Momo followed her to kiss her once more. The shorter girl moved her hand to place on the younger girl's cheek and wipe away a few strands of hair that had fallen loose.

"I love you, Hirai Momo." Sana spoke before kissing Momo once more.

 

*******

 

Momo forgot. She forgot the confession, she forgot the kiss. She forgot everything.

Sana didn't mention it, maybe she was right and Momo was just saying what she said because she was drunk. The week passed and Sana had finished packing all of her stuff, and had Jeongyeon and her dad move it to their new apartment. Now she was sat waiting for the older girl to come back and pick her up. Momo was still at the studio and in some ways Sana was glad. She was so angry at herself, and at Momo, for confessing and thinking that something could actually come of it. Did she want out of this terrible apartment? Yes. Did she want to live with Jeongyeon? Yes.

Would she stop everything if Momo asked her to? Absolutely.

But she didn't. She got drunk and said some things that she didn't mean and now Sana has to accept that she will always have feelings for the girl that will most likely never be reciprocated. Jeongyeon would be perfect for her, and in an ideal world the two would fall in love and be happy but this wasn't a perfect world and both Sana and Jeongyeon had their hearts set elsewhere. Maybe Sana should've told Momo that as well. Told her that Jeongyeon was in love with her childhood best friend, and that she never had eyes for Sana.

"So when is Jeongyeon getting here?" Momo asked, she saw Sana was stuck in her thoughts and wanted to check she was okay before she had to watch her leave.

"I've probably got about fifteen minutes. I put the address on the fridge so you can come and visit me." Sana spoke and Momo sent her a smile.

"Well, I'm meeting Lisa and Mina later to have drinks with Lia Kim so I better shower and do some packing before then." Momo spoke, trying to avoid saying goodbye to Sana. She was probably just being dramatic but it felt like everything in their friendship was changing so quickly and Momo didn't like the idea of her life without Sana being so prominent.

"When do you move in with Mina and Chaeyoung?" Sana asked and Momo stopped in her tracks on the way to their- her room, and took a seat on the arm of the couch.

"This Sunday." She spoke simply.

"You know I'll miss living with you." Sana spoke, not even daring to look at the older girl. Momo looked around their now emptier apartment and it finally hit her how much she was going to miss her best friend as well.

"I'll miss you too...I won't miss your freezing cold feet or your snoring, or your awful cooking-" Sana shoved Momo and the older girl stood and paused for a moment, like she was about to say something but then there was a knock at the door.

"It's open!" Sana called and Jeongyeon entered holding her car keys in her hand.

"Traffic was clear." She spoke as a signal that it was time to go. Sana stood and looked at Momo for a moment, not sure what to do before seeing Momo's stupid smile on her face as she stepped closer to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'll come visit soon." Momo spoke as she held onto the younger girl for a minute before pulling back and letting her leave.

Sana sent one last look back at Momo as she left their- Momo's apartment and ventured her way into her new life.

 

*******

 

Momo didn't go and visit. Sana didn't come and visit Momo in her new apartment when she finally found the perfect one. They were busy, Sana decided focusing on just dance wasn't going to enough and took some acting lessons and quickly began to build a portfolio of small roles in dramas and other tv shows, enough to make a steady living. Momo's career accelerated, she began to make her own choreographies for trainee groups, with Lia Kim's supervision, but was about to embark on her biggest career move yet.

She had been in Korea for about a year when Lia informed her of the opportunity to go to America with her and help to get a new entertainment company off the ground, she accepted it, and after a few English lessons from Mina and Lia she was ready to go. It was a six month stay with three months in Los Angeles and three in New York. It was about four months into her stay when Mina called her and told her she was planning on proposing to Chaeyoung, Momo could hardly contain the excitment she felt for her best friend and told them that when she got home they were going dress shopping. Which they did and Mina found the perfect one after  a lot of decisions, some tears, and some tantrums and now her wedding day was fast approaching.

Sana and Momo barely spoke for the six months. They kept up with each other through social media and occassionaly asked how the other was doing but that was it, the last Momo heard Sana was still single and she was certainly not seeing anyone herself and she often thought what if? What if she had stopped her from leaving? What if she had acted on her feelings?

Mina and Chaeyoung's wedding came around quickly and Momo was sat in between Nayeon and Tzuyu, who was sat next to the  _older woman_  she was dating, which actually just turned out to be Jihyo. Sana and Jeongyeon were a row behind with Dahyun and Momo could practically feel Sana's eyes on her at all times, when she did turn to look at the younger girl she noticed how she had grown even more beautiful and looked more confident then when she left, she lived like a native now and Momo was happy she was finally fully comfortable in their new home. 

The evening reception of the wedding was small and intimate, Mina and Chaeyoung rightly took the spot light as the couple of the moment but there was only one person who Sana could focus on. She made her way across from one side of the room to the other and stood behind Momo, gently placing her hand the the shorter girl's waist, startling her a little but causing her to turn to face her.

"Can we talk outside?"

 

*******

 

"You lost weight. You're too skinny now." Sana spoke as they got outside and she could finally confirm the suspicions she'd had all day.

"American food didn't sit right with me, plus I was working 12-hour days. It all takes a hit on the body." Momo explained, taking a second to look at the younger girl once more. "Well you've lost weight too, aren't actors always on diets?" She countered and Sana rolled her eyes before taking a seat on a small brick wall, Momo followed and sat close to her.

"I'm not really an actor yet. I'm not even that great anyway." Sana looked down at the ground, maybe she wasn't as confident as Momo thought.

"You were great in everything, a scene stealer." She spoke and Sana looked her, adoration written on her face.

"You watched my shows?" Sana asked and Momo nodded quickly.

"Every single one. You're amazing, Sana." She spoke before nudging the other girl slightly with her shoulder.

"I still can't believe they're actually married." Sana spoke, looking back on the tent where the reception was being held.

" _I can't imagine being in a relationship that serious at our age,_ " Momo began, remembering Sana's words, "how about now?" She finished.

"Depends if I find the right person." She returned and Momo pulled a face in agreement and stood, suddenly holding out her hand as a slower song began to play.

Sana stood and took her hand as Momo pulled her closer, they danced together without saying anything but then they had always been like that. Able to communicate and know what the other was feeling without needing to exchange words. Even though Sana was the taller of the two, she rested her head on Momo's shoulder as the song continues to play.

"I never forget, about telling you I love you and kissing you. I just didn't know how to face it. I want to face it all with you, if you still feel the same." Momo spoke and once again Sana didn't respond verbally, she just placed a kiss to Momo's cheek and went back to resting her head on Momo's shoulder.

"I still feel the same. And I would've waited forever for you, Hirai Momo."


End file.
